


I don't trust you, how could I?!

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's momentary outburst affects Bruce for months before he finally learns how Natasha really feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't trust you, how could I?!

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day Six. Based on the prompt "The pretender + Things you said that made me feel like shit"

“I don’t trust you, how could I?!” Natasha spat, her face red with rage.

“I’m so sorry,” Bruce replied, meekly, before excusing himself. 

\--

Some nights when he couldn’t sleep this was all Bruce could think about. How months and months ago his colleague and his friend had said she couldn’t trust him. Not the Other Guy, but him, Bruce. He knew and the Hulk were one and the same, so he couldn’t expect Natasha to separate them, but a part of him wanted her to be able to see the difference.

Over the months they had become closer, she even flirted with him from time to time, but he knew better. He knew that she was overcompensating because she could never trust him. He knew she would never trust him and he couldn’t blame her. He was a monster.

\-- 

“Doc, let’s go,” Natasha called.

“Two seconds,” he replied, fixing his hair.

“You look great, now come on,” she said.

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?” He grinned at her.

“I’m not the one who loses track of the hours in that lab.”

He laughed and followed her out the door. They were heading to a dinner party that Thor was throwing in an attempt to appear more mortal. It was probably going to be a disaster, but at least the company was bound to be good.

Natasha and Bruce were the last to arrive, and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“What were you two up to?” Clint teased.

“Bruce was doing his hair,” Natasha said, nudging Bruce and laughing.

The night wasn’t as much of a disaster as everyone had thought. Thor seemed to have adapted to mortal life relatively easily and the food was miles better than anyone could have imagined.

“Want a ride back?” Tony asked Bruce as he and Pepper headed out.

“Thanks, no. I’m gonna help clean up.”

“Good for you, Bruce,” Pepper said kindly and Tony just rolled his eyes.

Only after he’d finished cleaning the kitchen with Thor did he realise that Natasha was still there and that she was a little tipsy.

“Let me take you home,” he offered.

“Sure, I’ll get my coat,” she replied.

When they got back to Stark Tower, Bruce walked Natasha to her door and started to say goodnight when she interrupted him.

“You know, doc, you’re one of the few good men left,” she said.

“You don’t have to pretend to like me when other people aren’t around, Natasha,” he replied, not sure what had come over him.

“What?”

“‘I don’t trust you, how could I?!’ I know you’re pretending to be my friend, and that’s fine when the others are around, but you don’t have to pretend when it’s just us.” Now that Bruce had started, he couldn’t stop.

“That was months ago, before-” she started.

“Before what? Before you realised what a good man I am? Please, don’t patronise me.”

“Stop it,” she said quietly.

“I’m sorry, am I upsetting you?”

“Yes. You are. This is petty and ridiculous. You aren’t just a colleague, a fellow Avenger, you are my friend. One of very few people that I have allowed myself to care for. You really believe that I think so little of you?” she demanded.

“How could you not? We both know what I am.”

“We do. A man with a past who fights every single day to make the world better. Not just for himself, but for everyone.” She found herself shaking, so she dropped her voice, “All we’ve been through together, all this time you thought I hated you?”

“Was I wrong?” Bruce demanded.

“Yes,” Natasha whispered. “Let me tell you something about growing up the way I did. You trust no one. Not a single person. And I never did. I was the perfect Black Widow. But something changed when I became an Avenger.”

“What are you-?”

“Please don’t interrupt me,” she said and he nodded. “We were fighting this unimaginable force and we came out on top. Because we worked together. All of us, including the Hulk. I didn’t trust you then, I was scared to. But I do now. I’m sure it’s a terrible idea and I’m going to get hurt, emotionally not physically, but I trust you. Both of you.”

“I can’t believe that,” Bruce mumbled.

Natasha ran her hand through his hair, enjoying how fluffy it felt in her hand.

“Did you know that I can talk to him?” she asked.

“The Other Guy?”

“Yes.”

“No, I had no idea.”

“It’s not talking really, but he recognises me. He listens to me. He trusts me. So I trust him.”

“I-”

“How many people have to tell you that you’re a good man before you believe them?”

“I don’t know that I ever will.” Bruce sighed and walked away feeling defeated.


End file.
